


Dreams, Fears and Happy Endings

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Losing his mother in child birth Arthur not only fears, but dreams it will happen to his husband despite him being told everything will be fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Merthurxcullen, this story wouldn't be done if not for her

For as long as Arthur could remember there had always been Merlin standing by him, no matter what came his way, Merlin was there, his unmoving rock in an ever changing world. They had met when Merlin had started his freshman year at Camelot high, he had been the nerd on campus and at first Arthur couldn't stand him but thanks to a grumpy teacher they soon formed a friendship that would grow into something so much more. It was at the start of their last year of school when Arthur found himself developing feelings for Merlin, and even though he fought them head on, he couldn't stop thinking about Merlin, about everything they had overcome and fought together.

When Arthur believed he could lose Merlin to another, he finally took action and claimed the man he loved, and since that day they have been inseparable. Come rain or shine they were always together. Shortly after finishing Uni Arthur asked Merlin to marry him, to spend forever with him, they had a small wedding and even though it was just family and friends it was one of the best days of Arthur's life. The second being the moment Merlin told him that he was pregnant.

Merlin was now a week overdue and Arthur was starting to worry.

Going to bed that night, Arthur couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, he had been feeling that way all day and so far nothing had happened, Arthur just thought it was his nerves over the pregnancy but still he felt unsettled.

He felt as though he had only been asleep for a few minutes when he felt Merlin shaking him, telling him to wake up. Arthur blinked his eyes and looked at his husband. "Baby whats wrong?"

"My water broke." Merlin whispered as he smiled. "Looks like they're ready to meet us now."

Arthur smiled as he leaned up and kissed his husband before climbing out of the bed and helping Merlin to get ready. It hadn't taken them long to get to the hospital and once Merlin was rushed into the delivery room all Arthur could do was wait.

The term a watched pot never boils came to his mind as he stared at the clock, waiting for the moment the doctor came out with the good news. Waiting for the moment he could see his family. But as the minutes turned into hours Arthur could feel the pit in his stomach deepen, could feel his whole body on alert, every movement, every passer by, Arthur kept watching, kept waiting and the feeling of dread only grew as the hours went by.

* * *

Finally after seven hours of waiting did Arthur catch sight of Merlin's doctor as he slowly walked towards him. Arthur watched and waited it was all he could do, as he hoped to see Merlin being wheeled out.

"Mr Pendragon...I don't...there is never an easy way to say this but sadly due to complications during delivery we lost your husband. I am so very sorry. My team and I did everything we could to try and stop the bleeding but his body was weak and tired after delivery and he never regained consciousness." The doctor informed him.

"He's... No your wrong. Merlin wouldn't..." Arthur whispered as he shook his head, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "Merlin can't be, he promised... he promised."

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss I know it can't be easy for you, you have my deepest sympathy." The doctor sighed sadly.

"The twins?" Arthur sharply looked up at the doctor. "Are they?" Arthur didn't know if he really wanted to know the answer.

"I'm afraid it's not looking very good for Baby 'A', You might want to prepare yourself for the worst."

"And baby 'B'?" Arthur choked out.

The doctor shook his head sadly. "Both babies became distressed during labour. The umbilical cord got wrapped around Baby 'B' due to this news we planned to perform a C section but as both Merlin and the babies went into cardiac arrest we had to act fast in order to try and save them. Sadly by the time we had delievered the first baby, the second had been without air for at least five minutes and was unresponsive." The doctor replied softly. "By the time we got him out there was nothing we could do. It's still touch and go for your other son but we are hopeful, he's got a strong set of lungs and his heart is beating strongly. The only thing we are worried about is that his little body may be too weak, the next seventy two hours are critical for his survival."

"I...You're telling me I could... That I might...lose him?" Arthur whispered as the tears broke free. "No this can't be happeneing! I can't have just lost my husband and son and my other son fighting for his life! No... I ... It can't be."

"There is a chance Mr Pendragon, it was very hard on all three of them. We are lucky that even one survived, and there is a chance he will make it. But as a doctor I have to make sure you understand the risks." The doctor placed a hand on Arthur's shoulders as the other man broke down.

"Can I... Can I see them?" Arthur asked.

The doctor took a moment to think on how to answer before speaking. "I'll see if they have finished up with your husband, but you can see your son."

Arthur looked through the glass at his little boy, trying his hardest to stay alive, he could see a little of Merlin in him and that brought a new round of tears to his eyes, Arthur watched as the monitor beeped in time with the babies heart beat, Arthur watched the moment his only child's heart started to drop, he could hear someone screaming, could feel hands on him as he was pulled away from his son.

Arthur fought to get back to his son, to his family but soon found himself being swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

Waking with a shot Arthur panted as he sat in his bed, blinking the sleep away from his eyes Arthur looked around the room before his eyes fell on Merlin.

"M...Mer..Merlin?" Arthur whispered as he lifted the brunets wrist to feel his pulse.

"Shh sleeping," Merlin muttered to himself.

"I..." Arthur smiled as tears started to fall freely from his eyes.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered as he opened his eyes to look at his husband. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?" he asked as he started to try and sit up.

"You're...okay. The babies?" Arthur laughed. "It was a nightmare. Thank the gods." he laughed as he pulled a confused Merlin into his arms. "You're not dead, the babies are fine, it was all a bad dream."

"Shh Arthur, we're all okay. You heard the doctor, we're all healthy and strong." Merlin smiled. "You need to stop stressing."

"Go back to sleep love, sorry I woke you all." Arthur smiled as he kissed Merlin's forehead.

The next time Arthur woke, it was morning and Merlin was slowly coming back from the bathroom.

"Love?" Arthur asked worried.

"I thought I needed to pee, but I... My water broke." Merlin smiled.

Arthur's heart jumped into his throat at the thought of his nightmare coming true but Arthur had to have hope, he had to believe they would all make it.

"Let's go and bring our kids into the world." Arthur replied.

"Yes lets. And promise me Arthur, you do not sit and worry and keep thinking over and over about your bad dream and how it will come true."

"I will try Merlin. I just can't lose you, you or our children."

Merlin smiled and placed a hand on his husbands face. "You won't Arthur, I promise."

Sitting in the waiting room, Arthur couldn't escape the thoughts of his nightmare, even though Merlin had promised him and told him he would be fine and he was to think positive it was hard. He kept his eyes on the doors to the delivery room just waiting to see Merlin's doctor.

Four hours had passed and the doctor found Arthur pacing the halls of the waiting room.

"Mr Pendragon?"

"Tell me are they okay? Did they all come out alright?" Arthur jumped.

The doctor smiled. "The delivery was a success, and both babies and daddy are healthy and strong. Your husband is being moved to room and once we have checked over the babies we will be placing them with their daddy."

Arthur smiled and surprised the doctor by holding him tightly. "Thank you! Can I see them?"

"Of course, If you come with me I'll take you to your husband." the doctor laughed.

Arthur couldn't stop the tears from falling as he saw Merlin resting in the hospital bed with a soft smile on his face.

"See, what did I tell you worrywort, we did it." Merlin sighed.

"That we did." Arthur said as he rushed over to Merlin and took his hand in his. "I love you so much."

"I love you Arthur." Merlin smiled.

"I was worried I would lose you all. I tried not to think of the bad dream but it was hard not to." Arthur whispered as he rested his head on Merlin's bed.

"Arthur, If I didn't leave when you came out and Uther cut you out of his will, what makes you think you'll lose me now. I told you on our wedding day you're stuck with me now forever and then some. Plus I also promised you and I have never brike a promise and don't intend to start now." Merlin said as he ran a hand through Arthur's hair.

"You're one of a kind love." Arthur smiled.

"Are you ready to meet your boys?" The Nurse asked with a smile

"I think we've waited long enough." Merlin laughed.

"Here you go dear." The nurse smiled as she placed one of the twins into Merlin's arms, before placing the second of the two into Arthur's arms. "We just need their names for the birth certificate."

"Kay Balinor Pendragon." Merlin said as he kissed the top of his son's head as he looked up and smiled at Arthur holding their other son. "Leo Uther Pendragon."

"Lovely names." The nurse smiled. "I'll just leave you both for a moment with your boys."

"Thank you." Arthur nodded to the nurse.

"He kinda looks like you." Merlin laughed.

"Well Leo has your eyes love." Arthur smiled as he moved to sit down next to his husband. "I'm so happy we have this. Our own family Melrin, just us."

"So am I. And I know, just us... forever." Merlin smiled.

"They're going to be a handful." Arthur laughed.

"But we'll love every moment of it." Merlin joked.

"That we will." Arthur smiled as he kissed Merlin on the lips and smiled down at his family.

* * *

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
